Thank You: A Good Omens Songfic
by Jessi Malfoy
Summary: Crowley tells Aziraphale he loves him. Zira resists. But even angels can't fight the inevitable. CrowleyAziraphale slash. Songfic.


**Thank You; A Good Omens Songfic**

Hmm, all I have to say is I cut the song in some strange places. It may seem a little disjointed. Also, I know that Zira and Crowley don't really have sexes, but for the purposes of this story they are male.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thank You. It's by Dido. And however much I want to own a Crowley, I don't own anything out of Good Omens. It is by the brilliant and talented duo; Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.  
__**Warning:** This story is slash and if that sqicks you, just don't read it._

* * *

_My tea's gone cold  
__I'm wondering why  
__Got out of bed at all  
__The morning rain  
__Clouds up my windows  
__And I can't see at all  
__And even if I could  
__It'd all be grey  
__Put your picture on my wall  
__It reminds me  
__That it's not so bad  
__It's not so bad_

* * *

Anthony J. Crowley stared morosely into his tea. He normally drank coffee, but for some reason, he had none in the house and he was too hung-over to wish some into existence. He was sitting at his kitchen table, it was about noon. He had only just got up.

The view from the window was all clouds and rain. Crowley could hardly see a thing because of all the fog. All he could see was clouds. Big, grey clouds.

Crowley's eye fell on a painting of Aziraphale and himself from about 1467, if he remembered rightly. He usually did. The painting had been a gift from Leonardo da Vinci, who had said the angel and the demon made a great couple.

Crowley sighed at the thought of Aziraphale. He carefully laid his aching head down on the table. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for himself, the demon got up and picked up the phone.

'It's not so bad…' Crowley said softly, and dialled a number he knew by heart.

* * *

_I drank too much last night  
__Got bills to pay  
__My head just feels in pain  
__I missed the bus  
__And there'll be hell today  
__I'm late for work again_

* * *

Aziraphale was still in bed at eleven o'clock. His head was pounding and, for some reason he couldn't quite remember, he had his wings wrapped around himself instead of a blanket.

Infact, the angel couldn't really remember anything about the night before except that he had gone out for a drink because…he thought he might have been sad or upset about something.

In any case, he had gone out and gotten himself sinfully drunk.

The angel got out of bed and managed to get his clothes on and his wings tucked in without making too much noise or falling over. Aziraphale thought it must have been a new record for him when he was that hung-over.

He saw some envelopes on his mat and realized with a groan that they were all bills. Strange, he thought, the post didn't normally come that earl…Aziraphale whirled around and stared at the clock.

'Oh shit! I'm so late! Stupid Aziraphale, stupid! Oh…oh fuck! What am I going to do?' He didn't even seem to notice that he had sworn twice. Crowley was a bad influence.

Aziraphale didn't own a car and he normally caught the bus to work. This morning, he would be running…

* * *

_And even if I'm there  
__They'll all imply  
__That I might not last the day_

* * *

The angel was out of breath when he came to his bookshop in Soho. He had employed some kids to help around the store and they were sitting at the back door, eating some fast food and smoking. They were laughing and joking about something.

Aziraphale suddenly came into earshot.

'Mr Z will forget his own head next!'

'That's right. Seriously though, have any of you noticed how weird he's been lately?'

There was a murmur of agreement.

'Yeah! It's like…I don't know…when…my sister when she has a new boyfriend.'

'Maybe,' there was a burst of giggles, 'Maybe he's in…love!'

'Look out. Here he is…what do you bet he'll go home during the day?'

'5 pounds, I reckon he'll only last about an hour!'

'Done!'

'Shut up…'

Aziraphale sighed. The sad thing was…they were right.

* * *

_And then you call me  
__And it's not so bad  
__It's not so bad_

* * *

Aziraphale was sitting at his desk. It was a little past noon. He jumped as the phone rang.

'Hello, Fallen Angel Boo… Oh! Hi Crowley.'

His assistants stopped what they were doing and listened. After all…Mr Ziraphale had sounded very…pleased when he had realised that it was 'Crowley'. And this is what they heard…

'The Ritz? Now?'

'Don't be silly! Of course I want to come, dear boy.'

'No, no, you just caught me by surprise, that's all.'

'Of course.'

'Naturally.'

'Yes. See you soon!'

The angel jumped up and began to whistle a cheerful tune.

'I'm leaving now, everybody.' Out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale saw money exchanging hands.

'Is Crowley the one you like?' Asked a young, and rather stupid looking boy.

The angel actually blushed. 'Of course not! What makes you say that?'

'No reason.' Said the boy quickly, 'Um…Mr Ziraphale? Crowley doesn't sound like a girls name…' The kid left it hanging.

'Crowley isn't a girl, he's a de…man.'

'Oh…okay…' Said the boy, looking shocked, but slightly amused.

After this conversation, the angel ran out of the shop and the boys heard a car drive off.

It was a few minutes before one thought to remark, 'He ran to work this morning.'

* * *

_And I want to thank you  
__For giving me the best day of my life  
__And, oh, just to be with you  
__Is making this the best day of my life_

* * *

Crowley paced as he decided what to wear. A black suit or a white one? Which would the angel like better? Sunglasses or not? Eventually the demon decided on a black silk shirt and a white suit. After long, long deliberation, he decided not to wear his sunglasses.

Quickly, Crowley grabbed the Bentley's keys and drove to the Ritz. There was something not quite right about the small black convertible parked in front of the restaurant. To Crowley, it looked very Aziraphale-esque. Right down to the tartan seat covers.

* * *

Crowley spotted Aziraphale sitting at their usual table and went over to him.

'Hey, Angel.'

Aziraphale jumped, 'Crowley. You startled me.'

'Have you ordered yet?'

'No, I only just got here.'

'Oh good…let's go.'

'What? Why?'

'Because I have to talk to you…'

'Why can't we talk here?'

'Just…just because! Come on angel!'

The demon grabbed Aziraphale's hand and pulled him up. The angel tripped and fell into Crowley. The demon caught him before he fell further and held him for a minute.

'Clumsy.' Said Crowley.

Aziraphale shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

'…so you're saying that you…love me?'

'Yes, angel, I love you.'

I…don't know what to say…'

'Don't say anything then.'

Crowley leaned down and pressed his lips to the angel's. Aziraphale gasped, then pushed Crowley roughly away from him. The demon fell backwards and lay sprawled in the grass.

'Crowley…I…you… Demons…can't love.'

Crowley shook his head slowly, disbelieving. He had always thought Zira would accept it.

But Aziraphale wasn't finished. 'I'm sorry, Crowley. I don't want to fall.'

'Whatever…' The demon was numb inside.

Crowley got to his feet, brushed himself off and then looked long and hard at Aziraphale. As if he was fixing the angel's features in his memory.

The demon turned and walked away as the skies split and the rain poured down. Drenching the world in fresh-water tears.

* * *

_Push the door  
__I'm home at last  
__And I'm soaking  
__Through and through  
__And then you handed me a towel  
__And all I see is you  
__And even if my house falls down now  
__I wouldn't have a clue  
__Because you're near me_ _

* * *

_

Crowley didn't know how long he had wandered aimlessly around the streets of London. He didn't even take in where he went.

The demon was soaking wet and no longer sad. Now he was just angry…but not at Aziraphale. At God, for letting him fall. At Lucifer, for leading the revolt. At himself, for…well…everything his life had been so far.

Slowly, he found himself coming to his apartment complex. He made his soggy way to the elevator, getting some really, terribly dirty looks from the cleaning staff on the way.

Crowley came to the door of his immaculate apartment. His hardly ever lived in, immaculate apartment.

He opened the door and walked in…drowning his shag-pile carpet on the way.

Suddenly there was a towel. Floating in front of him.

'What the…?'

Crowley shivered. Almost as if it sensed the movement, the towel wrapped itself around the demon. He smelt lavender and something else…a very familiar something else. A something else he had never thought to smell again after what had happened in the park.

'Zira? Are you…here?' Crowley asked uncertainly.

'I'm here.'

'But…why? Aren't you angry with me for kissing you?'

'I was…but I realised you were completely sincere when you said that you loved me.' Aziraphale said, blushing, just a little.

'What about 'Demons…can't love'? What happened to that?'

The sarcasm passed straight over Aziraphale's head…or at least, he was a very good actor.

'Humans can love. You and I are practically human anyway…I don't see why we can't love each other…'

'Are you sure? You could fall, angel. I don't want you to go through that. Not after I've had to endure it myself.'

'I shouldn't fall. As long as you actually love me, it's not a sin. If you were just seducing me…I'd probably fall…but…'

'You mean I control if you're an angel or a demon?'

'Yes. Please…Crowley…'

'Don't worry, angel. I love you…I really do.'

* * *

_And I want to thank you  
__For giving me the best day of my life  
__And, oh, just to be with you  
__Is making this the best day of my life_

* * *

Later that night, many, many hours after their talk, one angel and one demon lay asleep in bed together.

The angel woke and careful not to wake the demon, snuck out of bed. He went down the hall to the big kitchen. Shutting all doors behind him.

* * *

_And I want to thank you  
__For giving me the best day of my life  
__And, oh, just to be with you  
__Is making this the best day of my life_

* * *

Crowley woke up and stretched. He got out of bed, not looking over to where Aziraphale should have been lying.

'Damn angel! We should have done that a long time ago!'

There was no reply. Crowley turned and stared at the empty bed where his angel had been lying a little while before.

'No, angel…you said you wouldn't fall! You said it wasn't a sin! So where are you?'

Tears filled Crowley's slit-pupiled eyes. He collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Aziraphale came back and found Crowley face down on the bed…and was the demon crying? Zira ran to the bed and sat next to Crowley's shaking form. 

'Crowley! What's wrong?'

'Angel!' Crowley threw himself at Aziraphale and buried his face in the angel's chest…as if trying to convince himself the angel was real, his and safe.

'Shh, demon dear. It's alright now. I'm here.' Aziraphale said soothingly and rubbed his demon's back.

'I thought…oh Zira…I thought you'd fallen!'

'No…of course not! I'm here, demon. I'm not going anywhere!'

'Really?' Crowley turned a tearstained face up to the angel. 'Oh…I must look so stupid right now…'

'No…you don't. I think it's, sweet, that you care so much about me…'

'I love you. How couldn't I care? I love you more than anything in the world!'

'I love you too, demon. Don't worry…I'm not going to fall. I'll always be here for you, Crowley! Always!'

'Thank you, Aziraphale.'

Crowley stretched up, Aziraphale leaned down and they met in the middle for a kiss that could probably be rated the best kiss of all time…and this time, Aziraphale didn't protest.

* * *


End file.
